Various embodiments described herein relate to computer systems, methods and program products, and more particularly to computer security systems, methods and program products.
Modern day enterprises use large numbers of networked computer systems to manage and control various aspects of the enterprise. Moreover, with the advent of the World Wide Web and the Internet, computer systems may be linked among various enterprises. As such, computer security, often referred to as “cyber security”, is becoming increasingly important. Cyber security relates to mechanisms by which computer-based equipment, information and services are protected from unintended or unauthorized access, change and/or destruction.
Cyber security may present unique challenges compared to physical security. For example, cyber security may present a unique challenge because of the speed and repeatable nature of cyber attacks. Moreover, cyber attacks can cause more damage at a much lower cost than physical attacks. A cyber attack can impact both an entity itself or some or all of its critical supply chain (i.e., the network of an entity's suppliers, those suppliers' suppliers, etc.). Moreover, the entry point of the attack may not be the target. Additionally, attacks concerned with theft, damage or corruption of information critical to uphold the supply chain integrity can have catastrophic effects, e.g. transportation of dangerous goods/hazardous waste.